The invention pertains to a device for collating sheets of paper for subsequent transport together to a collection station, with feeders for separating the sheets of paper. In the general state of the art it is already known how to separate the sheets of paper arriving for collation, in particular in an envelope-stuffing or collating system, for example, by means of a conveyor belt, for transport to a collection station. Further processing, such as envelope stuffing and distribution in a collection bin occurs from this collection station.